Blame On The Aspirin
by fryrs
Summary: Laurel e Sara estão tendo um grande momento, até Felicity aparecer, "alta" por causa do remédio, e começar a dizer coisas que não deveria. [One shot], [Sara&Felicity friendship], [Spoiler 2x14]


**Quando eu vi a cena da Laurel e Sara, imaginei isso acontecendo. Acho que seria engraçado, e tal, então resolvi escrever. Comédia não é meu forte, mas tomara que tenha ficado divertido de ler. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

— Quando eu a vi, tão linda, tão viva, eu percebi que não sou mais essas coisas. Então, por favor... Por favor, não me odeie, Sara. Por favor. 

— Laurel — sussurrei, dando um passo em sua direção. — Laurel, eu... 

— Wow! Wow! Esse lugar fica i-m-p-r-e-s-s-i-o-n-a-n-t-e quando está vazio. Eu já disse isso? Eu acho que já disse isso. Ei, Laurel, você está aqui! 

Meu coração quase parou. Virei-me para trás, e percebi que Felicity estava parada atrás do bar, a camisa aberta mostrando seu sutiã azul. Ela tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto — como se ainda estivesse alta por causa do comprimido. "_Droga_", pensei desesperada. Olhei para Laurel, mas ela não olhava para mim. Encarava Felicity, de sobrancelha arqueada e boca ligeiramente aberta. 

— Eu conheço você — minha irmã disse, fechando a boca e franzindo o cenho. — Você trabalha para o Oliver, não é? A secretária? 

Felicity deu um risinho. 

— Yeah — ela concordou, com um aceno enfático de cabeça —, mas eu sou totalmente mais do que isso. Ele disse que eu sou a garota dele. Eu sou a garota dele, certo, Sara? Eu também sou a sua garota? Nós duas somos dele. Tipo, eu e você, você e eu. Acho que somos muito mais do que amigas agora, e tudo. Somos a garota uma da outra. E do Oliver. Somos uma equipe. Nós três. Algo do tipo Sarolicity... ha, ha, ha... — Felicity riu, levando uma das mãos ao estômago, e limpando as lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto com a outra. 

— Do que diabos ela está falando? — perguntou Laurel, olhando para mim, confusa. — Ela está bêbada? Espere aí... Vocês estavam tendo... Os três... Oh meu Deus, Sara! 

— Não! — protestei. — Jesus, não! Não é nada disso! 

— Eu sou judia — disse Felicity, franzindo o cenho. — Por que você está falando de Jesus para mim? 

— O que? Eu não estou... 

— Realmente, Sara? Do Oliver eu poderia esperar isso... Ele chamou você para o barco quando ainda estávamos namorando... Mas, sério? Você e outra garota? Quero dizer... Tudo bem, acho que todo mundo já desconfiou que esses dois tivessem alguma coisa... Mas saber disso, participar disso... 

— Hey! — protestou Felicity, a voz meio grogue, cambaleando em nossa direção, e tropeçando nos próprios pés. Ela teria caído, mas fui rápida o bastante para apanhá-la antes que isso acontecesse. Felicity passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e abriu um sorriso amplo para mim. — Você é bonita. 

— Olhe, Laurel, não é nada disso do que você está pensando — disse, ignorando o elogio da loira. "_O que o Diggle deu para ela tomar? Isso definitivamente não é aspirina_". 

— Ela está nos seus braços seminua! — exclamou Laurel, arregalando os olhos. — Como não pode ser nada do que estou imaginando? 

— Por que não pode ser nada do que ela está imaginando? — perguntou Felicity, franzindo o cenho. — Não é como se não existisse a possibilidade, com todo aquele lance da Nyssa, a garota que queria te matar, e tudo, mas que, no fundo, queria ficar com você... É porque eu sou loira? Você não gosta de loiras? Você não me acha bonita? Eu sou bonita. E inteligente. E eu levei um tiro por você. Eu sou, tipo, muito _badass_. Uma _badass_ bonita, inteligente, e bonita. Se eu fosse você, ia totalmente querer ficar comigo. 

— Ok — disse Laurel, erguendo as mãos. — Ok, pra mim chega. Eu vim aqui me desculpar e... Bem, eu me desculpei. Pode voltar para o que quer que seja que vocês estavam fazendo antes de eu chegar. 

— Laurel... 

— Não é da minha conta. Não é da minha conta. 

Laurel balançou a cabeça e saiu, deixando-me sozinha com Felicity. Xinguei mentalmente Diggle de todos os nomes que pude imaginar, e soltei um longo suspiro. Felicity ainda estava se apoiando em mim, provavelmente ainda tonta demais para conseguir ficar em pé sozinha. Revirei os olhos. Levei-a para uma das cadeiras e ajudei a se sentar. Ela fez uma careta de dor. 

— Está tudo bem? — perguntei preocupada. 

— Yeah... Tudo ok. Você sabe, pra quem acabou de levar um tiro. 

— O que você tomou, Felicity? 

— Aspirina. 

— Isso não é efeito de uma aspirina. 

— Oh... 

Sentei-me na cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Ela colocou os braços sobre o balcão, e deitou a cabeça em cima deles. Seus olhos azuis me encaravam, desapontados. 

— Você tem uma covinha. Eu não tenho uma covinha. É por isso que o Oliver gosta mais de você do que de mim? 

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia reparado na maneira que ela olha para o Oliver. Quando me viu entrar no esconderijo, pela primeira vez, ela me lançou um olhar tão intenso, que foi como se eu fosse a responsável pela morte de milhares de judeus na Segunda Guerra Mundial, ou como se eu tivesse explodido todos os computadores do covil — o que aconteceu, mas, hey, a culpa não foi minha! —, ou, pior, como se eu tivesse chutado seu cachorrinho. 

Eu sabia que Felicity tinha se sentido excluída com a minha presença. Em alguns aspectos, somos completamente diferentes uma da outra. Em outros, somos bastante parecidas. Então, era natural que ela se sentisse ameaçada com a minha presença. Até então, ela era a única mulher com quem Oliver podia contar em toda essa bagunça. Devia ser muito difícil vê-lo dependendo de mim. E, ainda por cima, vê-lo ao meu lado. Eu tentei ser o mais gentil possível, para tentar tornar as coisas mais fáceis, mas, ainda assim, deve ser complicado. Eu costumava me sentir terrível quando Laurel e Oliver desfilavam na minha frente, de mãos dadas, quando ela sabia que eu tinha sentimentos por ele. Sabia, e parecia não ligar a mínima. Eu não queria fazer o mesmo com Felicity. Eu gostaria de ter sua amizade, se pudesse. Ou tão amigas quanto poderíamos ser. 

— O Oliver gosta de você, Felicity — garanti-lhe. Estiquei a mão e toquei em seu cabelo. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. 

— Não o suficiente. 

— Mais do que o suficiente — disse. — Mas o que você precisa entender é que o Ollie é um homem confuso. Ele nunca sabe o que quer, ou quem ele quer. E veja quanta dor isso pode causar. Tudo o que aconteceu comigo e Laurel... Isso quase nos destruiu. Ainda pode nos destruir. 

— Não estou entendendo... O que isso tem a ver comigo? — ela sussurrou, abrindo os olhos e me lançando um olhar frágil, machucado. 

— Ele não quer fazer isso com você. Não quer que você se machuque da mesma maneira que todos nós nos machucamos. Ele está poupando você, Felicity. E em se tratando de Oliver, é mais do que eu já o vi fazer por alguém. 

— O que isso quer dizer? 

— Quer dizer que um dia ele terá certeza. Até lá, quem sabe o que pode acontecer? Pode ser que ele descubra que Laurel é o amor de sua vida. Pode ser que ele e eu fiquemos juntos. Ou, talvez, alguma outra pessoa ganhe seu coração. Eu não sei. Você não sabe. Mas não se prenda a isso... Só siga em frente. O que tiver que acontecer, acontecerá. 

Felicity não disse nada. Ficou calada, encarando o teto, pensativa. Eu não quebrei o silêncio. Recostei-me no balcão e fechei os olhos. Estava exausta. Poderia ter caído no sono ali mesmo, mas a voz de Felicity me despertou. Foi baixo, como se ela própria estivesse lutando contra a inconsciência, mas eu pude escutá-la com tanta clareza quanto se ela estivesse gritando. 

— Nós podemos ser amigas? 

— Sim — respondi, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. — Nós podemos ser amigas. 

Ela sorriu para mim, também, e logo em seguida adormeceu. Ouvi o barulho de passos, e levantei a cabeça para a porta que levava ao porão do Verdant. Diggle estava parado, de braços cruzados, sorrindo. Revirei os olhos. 

— Você planejou tudo isso? 

— Não. Mas se tivesse planejado, teria sido um bom plano. 

Balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. 

— Isso porque não é você quem vai ter que explicar à minha irmã que não estou tendo um caso com o Oliver e a secretária dele. Oh meu Deus... Se ela contar pro meu pai... 

Diggle riu, acenando por cima do ombro enquanto caminhava para a saída. 

— Boa sorte com isso. 

— Hey! O que eu faço com ela? 

— Como é que eu vou saber? A amante é sua. 

Revire os olhos. Felicity e Diggle poderiam ser um pouquinho irritantes, mas eu podia ver porque Oliver gostava tanto deles. E eu tinha a sensação de que eu também gostaria.

* * *

**E então, gostaram? :D**


End file.
